Dream Girl
by sami282
Summary: One-shot written for the friday night o/c challenge on the fox forums. Prompt was supernatural


**Title: Dream Girl**

**Author: Sami**

**Prompt: Supernatural.**

**A/N: Written for the Fri. o/c challenge on the fox forums. **

"_I don't know that I believe in the supernatural, but I do believe in miracles, and our time together was filled with the events of magical unlikelihood."__ - John Perry Barlow_

**Dream Girl**

A vicodin induced hallucinated tryst with his boss may have landed the infamous Dr. Gregory House in Mayfield but some people, if they knew of course, might say an even bigger problem came two weeks into his stay there. By this point he'd detoxed off of vicodin and Amber and Kutner had seemed for the most part to have disappeared as well.

Someone had taken their place though, her name was Aisling, meaning "vision" referring specifically to a beautiful woman who appears in a dream and haunts the mind of the dream forever after. The long-limbed red-haired beauty had certainly done that, haunted him, since the first night she appeared to him.

She had introduced her self to him right away in voice that rolled over him like a wave at sea before going on to explain that Kutner and Amber had told her all about him.

He being who he was had argued with her in that moment. Shouted at her that she wasn't real, that she couldn't be real, and for her to go away.

And he'd kept doing that until she'd touched him.

Without a word to his accusations she'd began to massage his throbbing thigh.

"How does that feel Gregory," She asked after her soothing touch magically began to ease the pain in his leg.

"Wonderful," He found himself admitting mid-sigh as he urged her to continue.

She continued that for quite awhile and stayed with him as far he knew that first night until he fell asleep.

The following morning when he'd awakened to her gone and so it made it easy to deny that he'd even dreamt at her; however, come that night once again she destroyed his logic and appeared once again. This time singing a Welsh lullaby as she relaxed him once again into sleep…

**_Sleep my love, and peace attend thee_**_**  
**_**_All through the night; Guardian angels God will lend thee,_**_**  
**_**_All through the night,_**_**  
**_**_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_**_**  
**_**_Hill and vale in slumber steeping,_**_**  
**_**_I my loving vigil keeping,_**_**  
**_**_All through the night._**__**_Angels watching ever round thee,_**_**  
**_**_All through the night,_**_**  
**_**_In thy slumbers close surround thee,_**_**  
**_**_All through the night,_**_**  
**_**_They should of all fears disarm thee,_**_**  
**_**_No forebodings should alarm thee,_**_**  
**_**_They will let no peril harm thee,_**_**  
**_**_All through the night._**

Come morning he dismissed her casually once again despite how her fragrance of vanilla and cinnamon lingered in his room. In the nights that followed though he was haunted by her.

With each night that passed their relationship grew. A week after her first appearance in his life he found himself kissing her plump pink lips. She'd tasted like everything in his life was going to be better, that he was going to be okay despite what had caused him to end up in a psychiatric hospital.

Aisling hadn't hesitated in kissing him back and when her tongue had teased his; her spell on him only grew. She was his big secret during his stay at Mayfield, he told no one of her because in the morning it was easy to deny her existence it was only at night that he acknowledged her.

On top of that when it came time to leave he just assumed his final night there would be the last time he saw her. It wasn't though. She appeared at Wilson's and he shouted at her once again to go away because he didn't want Wilson knowing about her. She hadn't gone away though. Instead she'd been awfully quiet and stayed with him during the night as he'd cooked for the next several hours on in. She was a willing taster, as well as praise giver.

She remained quietly there over the next month during the nighttime until he moved back into his old apartment. It was there that they resumed the unexplainable affair they'd begun while he was in Mayfield.

He played piano, she sat beside him and sung before they created a different kind of music together and took they're relationship to the next level.

Still he spoke none of her as he got his medical license back and people spoke of how much happier he seemed. His only response to remarks like that was a snark of some sort that reminded them all he was still the same old Gregory House they all loved to hate.

In fact to make sure he didn't draw any attention to his magical affair he attempted numerous times over the next several months to foil everyone with ongoing plots to break Cuddy and Lucas up.

On the one year anniversary of her first appearance to him though he finally caved during one her urgings to do so and stopped trying to break Lucas and Cuddy up. Aisling rewarded him that night with a night of love making so vivid he could still feel it the next morning.

That was the morning he stopped letting his logic explain her away and as a result of that she became a part of his days too, not just his nights. Alone in his office at work she would appear to him. Chastising him when he was hiding out and avoiding clinic duty. Letting him bounce diagnoses off of her even though she nothing about medicine

The magical unlikelihood of their affair continued over the next several years. The thin line between reality and the supernatural you could say blurred as it grew thinner and thinner until finally on his death bed with Wilson by his side all he did was speak incoherently about how she'd haunted him for the past 30 years.

It was around 3pm when he finally slipped away and when he got to the other side a place he didn't even believe while he was alive she was their to greet him.

"Welcome, Gregory," Was all she said before taking his hand in hers.


End file.
